Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: El Regreso de Darkrai
by LadyBrionne
Summary: Miia y su equipo llevan mucho tiempo investigando ruinas antiguas investigando sobre el pokémon conocido como Dialga, el guardián del tiempo. Cuando creen realmente haber encontrado algo que podría serles útil, deciden visitar el lugar donde un peculiar equipo parece saber las respuestas que están buscando... ¿Realmente lograrán lo que llevaban tanto tiempo intentando conseguir?


—¡Déjanos pasar! —gritaba Miia cansada de repetírselo.

—¡Nunca! —rugió el Gabite que tenían delante furioso.

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo luchando contra él, pero era un pokémon duro de pelar. La pelea era de cuatro contra uno, pero aún así les estaba dando bastantes problemas.

Nirina, la piplup, ejecutó un poderoso Rayo Burbuja. Acto seguido, un torrente de burbujas azules como el cristal salieron de su pico directas a por el Gabite.

El pokémon se cubrió rápidamente con sus garras, lo que le protegió de un ataque directo, pero recibió una buena parte del daño. Su adversario rugió dolorido, y acto seguido contraatacó. Se ocultó en el suelo usando Excavar, y sus cuatro oponentes se pusieron en alerta.

—¡Manteneros fuera del suelo, subiros a cualquier lado! —gritó Miia bastante tensa.

Todos hicieron caso a la capitana, pero el pokémon se les adelantó. Salió por una de las paredes, llevándose a la pequeña fennekin por delante. Cayó al suelo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—¡Kivi! —gritó Utama asustado.

Sin darla tiempo a levantarse, el pokémon se abalanzó sobre ella. Por suerte, su compañero llegó justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque con Protección. La snivy, sin perder la compostura, utilizó Ciclón Hojas contra el Gabite. El pokémon quedó aturdido por el golpe, y aprovecharon para acabar con él. Utama utilizó Energibola al mismo tiempo que Nirina volvía a arremeter con Rayo Burbuja. Finalmente, Miia remató con hoja aguda atizando al Gabite en la cabeza y debilitándolo en consecuencia. Cayó al suelo inconsciente, dejándoles fuera de peligro.

—¡Kivi, resiste! —gritaba Miia mientras iban a reunirse con su amiga.

Utama sacó una baya aranja de la bolsa y se la dio a Kivi para que se recuperara. El pokémon se la comió con dificultad, pero nada más se la terminó, se levantó del suelo llena de energía y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Esto pareció tranquilizar a la líder, porque en sus ojos ahora mostraban alivio en lugar de preocupación.

—Típico de la "Llama risueña" —dijo Nirina mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—Esto no es para reírse —soltó Miia muy seria— Podría haberle pasado algo.

—Sí, pero no ha pasado, así que tranquilízate —le reprochó la piplup molesta, ella sólo intentaba animar el ambiente.

Intentando calmar el ambiente, Kivi se restregó contra la snivy.

—Miia no te preocupes, estoy bien. Y lo siento, si hubiera estado más atenta no me habría golpeado.

La snivy suspiró.

—No es culpa tuya, además, eres débil frente a los ataques de tipo tierra, tampoco te martirices por ello.

—Bueno —les interrumpió su compañero— Lo importante es que estás bien.

Para Kivi, Utama era un compañero muy especial, a pesar de siempre ser tan tímido, la ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

La pequeña únicamente le respondió con una sonrisa, que al parecer, se le contagió a él también.

—Bien, pues ya que estamos todos listos, sigamos nuestro camino, que nos espera un jugoso tesoro ahí dentro —dijo Nirina con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, llevaba esperando terminar toda la tarde.

—Tienes razón —contestó Miia mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa— Vamos a por ese tesoro chicos.

—¡¡Sí!! —gritaron el resto al unísono.

Continuaron su camino por aquella cueva. No debía quedarles mucho, ya que aquel Gabite no les dejaba pasar. Debía proteger el tesoro que había allí oculto, por lo que no debería andar muy lejos. Al rato se detuvieron, por fin se toparon con algo que les cortó el paso. Una pared rocosa llena de símbolos muy extraños se presentaba ante ellos impoluta, como si nadie hubiese estado allí nunca.

—¿Qué narices es esto? —dijo Nirina muy molesta— ¿Dónde está el tesoro?

—Tiene que estar por aquí —dijo Miia sin alterarse— Esto tiene que significar algo... Kivi ¿Alguna idea? ¿Te suena de algo?

La zorrita siempre había visto las ruinas como lo más maravilloso del mundo. Desde que era una cachorrita siempre le habían fascinado, y empezó a estudiarlas para comprenderlas mejor.

—Hay cosas que si entiendo, pero no consigo descifrar todo el dibujo.

—Simplemente dinos qué entiendes —le instó sin dejar de mirar aquellos extraños símbolos— Quizás podamos sacar algo en claro.

Kivi empezó a mirar la pared mas detenidamente. Varias figuras, las cuales parecían ser pokémon, eran la principal cosa a analizar. Se relacionaban mediante líneas, y parecían estar divididos en grupos. Cuando empezó a relacionarlos entre ellos, consiguió desvelar quienes eran aquellas entidades, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el turtwig también emocionado.

—Veamos... Hay dos grandes pokémon, este de aquí, el dragón bípedo, es Palkia, rey del espacio. Y el de al lado es... Dialga, manipulador del tiempo.

La líder no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡¿Dialga?! —exclamó— ¿Estás segura?

Kivi miró la figura con más detenimiento.

—Sí, no hay duda —concluyó, más seria de lo habitual— Es él.

La piplup, sin entender la importancia de la situación, soltó una suave carcajada.

—Vaya, pues si que son dos titanes— dijo sorprendida.

—Pues a mí me dan bastante miedo— confesó su amigo algo asustado ahora que lo sabían.

Pero haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de sus compañeros, siguió observando el grabado, muy atenta.

—La cuestión es... —comenzó— Que en el dibujo hay más cosas representadas. Aquí hay otros dos pokémon, y parece que se están peleando. Además tanto encima como debajo de Dialga y Palkia hay otro, pero ninguno me suena. ¿Y veis? Aquí hay distintos símbolos, uno por cada pokémon representado... —se detuvo y miró a la líder a los ojos— Esto tiene que significar algo Miia.

—Lo sé... —después de meditarlo un poco, llegó a una conclusión— Bien, esto es lo que haremos, vamos a dibujar todos estos símbolos en el cuaderno que tenemos, tenemos que averiguar si alguien sabe algo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kivi— Además, si esto realmente nos indica como llegar hasta ellos, ¡Ya estaremos más cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo!

Una vez dibujaron como pudieron aquellos extraños símbolos, metieron el cuaderno en la bolsa y se dieron la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar. Nirina, que se había quedado rezagada, les gritó desde atrás:

—¡Pero chicos! ¿Qué pasa con el tesoro?


End file.
